


Q is for Queued Up

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Orgies and Decadence"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Queued Up

“Good morning, sweetie. So, what do you want for your birthday?”

“I don’t want anything.”

“C’mon John, what do you want? You didn’t let me get you anything last year. And before you say anything, cake is not a birthday gift, it’s a cake, and you shared it with everyone.”

“Laura, I don’t want anything, really.”

“Then let me do something for you. Something out of the ordinary. Why are you laughing, John?”

“Because I don’t think there is one thing that I have suggested in the last two years that you haven’t gone along with. Really, honey, I don’t need to celebrate. What? What’s the look for?”

“Are you saying I’m easy?”

“No. I didn’t say that at all.”

“Tell me something you haven’t suggested, for whatever reason.”

“You wouldn’t like it. I know you and I know you wouldn’t go along with it.”

“What?!? There’s something? C’mon, fess up! Are you blushing?”

“Maybe. I... uh... I always wanted to be part of an orgy.”

“How are you quantifying orgy, exactly?”

“Uhm, a threesome is three, so I guess more than three?”

“Why wouldn’t I go along with it?”

“Because you are horrendously possessive and jealous.”

“Huh. Right. You’ve got me there. So, how about we talk about it?”

“I can’t talk coherently when you’re touching me like that. And is that your foot?”

“I’m just putting you in the mood. So, what would you want to happen at your orgy?”

“Uhm... lots of naked people. What’s that look for now?”

“Of course there’ll be naked people, John. Details, baby, what are the naked people doing?”

“Uhnnnn. A bit of what you’re doing right now. And blow jobs. And fucking.”

“And what would you be doing?”

“Watching, maybe jerking off, maybe getting involved a little.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere. Get involved how?”

“I think maybe...”

“What? C’mon, don’t be shy.”

“I’d like to be on my back on the floor. When I look up, I’d like to see a line of people waiting to fuck me.”

“So, you want more of a gangbang than an orgy.”

“Nah, they can play with each other too, I'm not greedy. I’d like to watch you, maybe someone going down on you. A different vantage point, you know? I only ever get to see you when I’m doing you. I want to watch you come.”

“Are there guys as well as girls on your line?”

“Uh huh. It’s been years since I was with a guy, but yeah, I could get into it.”

“I’d like to watch you take it up the ass, while you sucked on some other guy's cock. That would be totally hot.”

“Mmmm. Yeah. A long line.”

“Got any fantasies of just who might be on the line? Anyone I know?”

“Not if sharing is gonna get me in trouble.”

“Not on your birthday. Surely there’s some of the people we both know that you would like to fuck. Who would be on your orgy list?”

“Uhhnnnnn, faster. Yeah, that’s good. Let me think. Uh, Carolyn Lam.”

“Tell me you have a medical kink.”

“You know I do, we’ve played doctor plenty of times. Besides, she’s got gorgeous legs and I’d love to wrap them around my neck and fuck her.”

“Who else?”

“I’d like to see you and your friend Allie getting it on, after I did her.”

“Oh you would, would you?”

“Hell yeah. Hey, this is my fantasy, right?”

“Yup, your fantasy. Carry on, any guys I might know? I need a mental image here too.”

“Ronon, but he’s straight. But in my fantasy, he’d do me. I’d do Lorne too, if he was gay.”

“How about Jon?”

“O’Neill from your team? He’s really young.”

“Only his body, his brain isn’t.”

“I’d fuck his body. His brain, I might have a problem with.”

“Any other guys I know?”

“Stacks.”

“Wanna tell me why?”

“He’s hot, and he’s got a huge shlong.”

“How do you know that?”

“Locker room, baby. Okay, you’ve gotten me all worked up. Stop that and fuck me.”

“Bossy.”

“It’s my birthday.”

“And your day off, so I’m going to fuck your brains out then let you roll over and go to sleep while I go get your cake.”

“I like this plan.”

“I figured you might.”

“I kind of love you, Cadman.”

“Mushy talk?”

“It’s my birthday, humor me.”

“Oh, I’ll humor you lover. Happy birthday.”


End file.
